


Killers need to get paid too

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not unheard of but weird stuff happens in their line of business





	

“This is awkward.” Naruto laughed. His voice carried a little in the night air and the breeze was really a bitch to deal with. He eyed the fairly well dressed man facing him before his gaze shifted to the evening party he had vacated an hour before. “You’re to kill him too.”

“If you are speaking about Croft then it would appear so.” The silver haired man with the eyepatch muttered. He shifted and glared down at the ‘target’ “This complicates things.”

“Not really.” Naruto shrugged. “How are you going to get the final payment for the job? What kind of confirmation needs to be done?”

“They’ll hear the news and the funds will be transferred.” The man murmured. He met Naruto’s gaze. “What about you?”

“Same.” Naruto grinned. “So basically no one needs to know about this. One or both of us could take the shot. Then get paid. This bastard had two people hire people to kill him. Let’s not wait for a third.”

“You make a good point.” The man muttered. “This is the first time I’ve had something so ridiculous happen to me.”

“Well not every day is a winning day.” Naruto shrugged as he dropped to his knees. He yanked his case open and started assembling the necessary parts. “It needs to be flashy so I was stuck on cutting his throat or taking him out. You?”

“My request was that it be clean.” The noises Naruto could hear assured him the man was doing the same as him. Assembling his weapon. “My name is Kakashi.”

“Naruto.” Naruto replied. He glanced down his scope and saw Kakashi doing the same.

“I have to be clean you have to be flashy.” Kakashi murmured. “I take the heart; you take the head?”

“Nice.” Naruto breathed. “I like how you think.”

“How are you getting out of here?” Kakashi asked as they lined up together.

“I have a room here. I check out tomorrow.” Naruto shrugged.

“I have a car.” Kakashi responded. “How about we celebrate the additions to our funds with some dinner?” Naruto’s mind flashed back to when he first spotted Kakashi the amused interest in the black eye as Naruto kept an eye out and mapped the layout.

“I like ramen.” Naruto breathed.

“So do I.” Kakashi said cheerfully. There was a pause before they took the shot. Clean through the heart for Kakashi. Messily through the head for Naruto. “Formal dining?” Kakashi asked as the screams started below.

“I would rather save my money.” Naruto snorted. “Hey, do you know any street stalls?”


End file.
